


4 things Elijah had done after leaving Cyberlife

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elijah and his lovelies, i'm making up for the last part's angst, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: After leaving Cyberlife, Elijah Kamski has a lot of free time on his hands. He finds several ways to deal with the newfound freedom.





	4 things Elijah had done after leaving Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, after all that angst from the previous part, now you get just a bunch, a whole bunch of fluffy fluff. No Connor, though, don't expect Connor to be here. Just to clarify beforehand, this is pre- and during the events of the game. We're gonna have a few flashbacks before we get to what happens after the Jericho chapter.

 

After leaving Cyberlife, Elijah Kamski’s world fell to pieces. Something he had been so obsessively focused on for years had slipped through his fingers.

Gone.

Suddenly, he found himself with absolutely nothing to do. He had hidden away from the world, far, far away where no one would find him so easily. Initially, it drove him insane. He never had so much free time on his hands. He considered going back. Begging them to let him in again. But eventually, he found plenty of ways to occupy himself in his strange home away from the civilisation.

 

_Activity nr 1_

_**Manicure** _

 

They all watched him with such curiosity. Their eyes trailing after his fingers. Fascinated by the small movements.

They were sitting on the floor of his bedroom, Elijah and the four Chloes. He was cross-legged, bathrobe sprawled all around him. The girls dressed in simple, blue dresses. Leaning forward, trying to get a better look at his hands, how he moved the small brush across his nails.

One day, on a strange whim, Elijah bought himself a ton of nail polish. Money wasn’t an issue for him anymore, so he could spend it on whatever he wanted. Sometimes it meant the most strange of purchases. He wasn’t sure what prompted him to do it, perhaps the bright colors intrigued him.

At first, he painted his nails on his own, but it didn’t take long before the Chloes also took interest in his strange hobby. They prodded at him and observed his hands, captivated by something so simple. He found their curiosity to be endearing.

And that was how they all found themselves on his bedroom floor, several bottles of nail polish standing around him as he applied the colorful liquid on his nails. He already stained the carpet in a few places, but he didn’t really care. He could always get a new one.

“And? How does it look, girls?” he bit back a smile as he watched them all hurriedly lean in to get a better look at the hand he was holding out.

“Can I try, too?”

“And me!”

“Me, too!”

They always talked over each other whenever they got excited. Despite their mature exterior, they had this childlike innocence to them. Most of them were newer models that had spent majority of their lives away from society, with just each other and Elijah around. Only one was older and in a way, more grown up – the original Chloe, the first android Kamski ever created. But the others' enthusiasm was infectious and so she easily joined in, fooling around with the rest of them.

After a while of talking over each other, Elijah managed to shush them all. As usual, he suggested a game of rock, paper, scissors to figure out which one should go first. The girls rarely argued, but each one of them always wanted to be first. It didn't take long before they had the order figured out and then the first Chloe was sitting in front of him, holding her hands out. He held them gently as he applied the nail polish.

They went through that process three more times, laughing whenever he made a mess. Another stain on the carpet, on his bathrobe, on their dresses. His hands were colorful all over, but that wasn't important.

As long as his girls were laughing, nothing else mattered.

Their laughter could keep the demons at bay for at least these few moments.

 

* * *

 

_Activity nr 2_

_**Dancing** _

 

Anyone that knew Elijah, was most likely aware of how horrible his sleep schedule was. Be it the anxiety, his mind running too fast or just pure lack of care in normal hours of functioning. He often stayed up late, then slept in the middle of the day. Things had been that way for years and got even worse after he left his company.

It was one of those nights again. Not feeling up to sleeping and yet in a surprisingly good mood, his feet carried him to the kitchen. He got himself a bucket of ice cream, turned on some old school pop music and settled down on the countertop.

That was how Chloe found him as she walked into the kitchen. The original one, as she was usually the one to stay up in the night with Elijah while the others recharged. The one that had put up with him the most and had seen him at his absolute worst.

“Elijah, that's not very healthy.”

Kamski huffed a small laugh at that, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I know. That's kind of the point,” he responded around a mouthful of ice cream. “I'd offer you some, but I don't want you to malfunction.”

She approached, visibly amused by his response.

“What's the matter?” she asked gently, sitting down on the counter next to him.

“I don't know,” he shrugged. “I don't feel too bad, you know. Just... can't sleep.”

She nodded in understanding. She didn't even try to get him back to bed, which he greatly appreciated.

“Don't you ever get bored of listening to the same music?”

“This?” he sounded genuinely offended by the question. “This is the music of the century, Chloe. Much better than what they play now. I listened to this when I was young, you know that.”

“I do, that's why I'm asking,” she paused, smiling a little at him. “Are you getting sentimental, Elijah?”

He rolled his eyes, but responded honestly, “Maybe a little. Don't tell anyone, though,” he elbowed her playfully, smiling back.

They sat like that for a while, silent as they listened to the music, Elijah still munching on the ice cream. The songs kept changing, playing a variety of music from the earlier and later 2000s. Eventually, at one of those changes, Kamski suddenly jumped to his feet.

 

 _I'm a moon-walker_  
_I'm like MJ up in the clouds_  
 _I know it sounds awkward_

 

“This one's great,” he exclaimed, enlivened by the music. He spun on his feet to turn towards Chloe and extended his hand to her. “Shall we dance, my love?”

She didn't hesitate as she took it and jumped off the counter.

 

_The midnight marauders  
The higher never come down, never come down _

 

He slipped on his socks as he pulled her towards the middle of the kitchen. One hand on her hip, the other on her shoulder. He was by no means a good dancer, his movements clumsy and uncoordinated, feet constantly stepping on Chloe's.

 

_I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it  
I'm going insane and I don't care _

 

They were both enjoying it nonetheless, laughing loudly as they spun around the kitchen, Elijah belting out lyrics to the song he had listened to millions of times before. Thank God androids couldn't be woken up so easily, otherwise their loud, gleeful noises would've already gotten the other Chloes up. Music and laughter were not such common occurences in Elijah's life, no matter how welcome the change was.

 

 _Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_  
_Unless you do it without me_  
 _Unless you do it without me_

 

* * *

 

_Activity nr 3_

_**Video games** _

 

It had been years since Elijah last touched a game console. Any kind, really. After creating Chloe he had been too busy to really have a chance to play games.

And that was why he was now sitting with a shiny, brand new game console in his lap. He grinned wide as he plugged it in and got it all set up. He had a bit of trouble with that, as it turned out the consoles were completely different from what he was used to. But after just a bit of fiddling, he finally managed to get it up and running.

“Girls! It's finished!” he called them triumphantly.

They all gathered around almost immediately.

“So, to start off, we'll go with a classic. Or the newest incarnation of the classic, I guess. Unfortunately the one from my good old teenage days doesn't work on the newest consoles. Shame on them, really, shame on them,” he let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and shook his head.

“Anyway, it's a fun, little racing game. And I was the best at it back in the day. So don't even thinking about beating me, sweethearts.”

The Chloes all looked between each other, almost as if silently debating something. Finally, they moved their gazes to Elijah, grinning.

“You're on!”

The game had started off relatively well for Elijah. He was able to keep up with them, as they all drove in almost perfect sync. Eventually, though, he started falling behind. He leaned forward, furrowed his brows as if that'd somehow help. It didn't.

In the end, the Chloes finished with exactly the same times, in the first place. He was just one second behind them.

“I've just gotten rusty, that's all.” Or at least that was what he thought.

They played again. And again. And again.

Two seconds behind. Three. Four.

His time kept getting worse and worse the more frustrated he was. To the point that he almost threw his controller to the floor, the Chloes barely stifling their laughter.

“I'm not playing with androids ever again!” he groaned loudly, throwing his head back, the controller abandoned in his lap.

“We could always go easy on you...”

“No! No, that'd be even worse, that'd be a... disgrace.”

They all giggled behind their hands, amused by his theatrics

“You- you keep on going, girls. I have to figure out a plan to beat you all, first.” He waved his hand aorund, encouraging them to continue. They complied with no complaint.

Elijah eventually lifted his head, smiling faintly as he looked between all of them.

He couldn't be upset over losing when he saw them enjoying themselves so much.

 

* * *

 

_Activity nr 4_

_**Swimming** _

 

Elijah was never big on sports of any kind. Ever since he was young, he spent more time with electronic devices, both functional ones and ones that were pulled apart to the smallest pieces.

Swimming was no different. He never had any strong feelings about it. It just didn't interest him, that was all.

But as his house was being designed, at some point, the architect mentioned a pool and Elijah didn't even stutter as he agreed to it. His reasoning was simple – it never hurt to have an additional source of entertainment, did it? And even if he didn't use it, maybe the Chloes would.

He knew that picking the red tiles was maybe a little too extra, but well. It was his house, he could do whatever he wanted in there. Hell, he could even make sure the water was red, too.

(The Chloes thought he'd be taking it a little too far with that, though, so he gave up on the idea)

At first, he found swimming to be strange. Being surrounded with water. He never really had an occasion or a reason to learn it before. His movements weren't particularly graceful and he struggled, the Chloes lingering nearby just to make sure he wouldn't accidentally drown in his own pool. But with time and practice, he had gotten better at it, had grown to genuinely enjoy it. He found it relaxing.

And since it soothed him so much, he spent a lot of time in there, just swimming laps, either alone or with the Chloes.

It was exactly what he was doing that one, memorable day. The day that was the first step to his world being turned upside down yet again.

“Elijah, someone's here to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“It's him. The RK800. Connor.”

“...so they really made him, huh? _Fascinating_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Elijah and Chloe dance to is "Dancing's not a crime" by Panic! At The Disco (it's all because I finally listened to their new album recently and on my way to France I fell in love with that song and figured it fit the scene). Fun fact, for a brief period of time I considered putting in Despacito instead, just for shits and giggles.


End file.
